1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable devices attached to a wearer. More particularly, the invention relates to a pedometer having an attachment module that is attached to a wearer and having a display module retractably connected to the attachment module.
2. Background
Pedometers are used to measure the distance walked or run by a human wearer of the device. Typically, a pedometer measures distance by detecting the up and down motion made by the wearer during each stride. The distance traveled by the wearer of a pedometer is the length of the user's stride multiplied by the number of strides the wearer takes. Pedometers may employ a weighted pendulum suspended horizontally from an axis by a spring. The inertia of the pendulum's weight will cause the pendulum to move in relation to the pedometer each time the wearer takes a stride. A pedometer is most accurate when attached to the waist of a wearer since attachment to other areas of the body may detect movements that are not related to the stride of a wearer.
Other devices have been adapted for carrying on the waist of a wearer, either for use during exercise, e.g., walking, running, skating, etc, or for convenience to the wearer. Examples of such devices include radios, CD players, MP3 players and other devices.
Regardless of the type of device worn by the wearer, it is sometimes desirable to manipulate the device in some way while the device is being worn. For example, in the case of a pedometer, it is desirable to periodically check a display that indicates the distance covered. As another example, it may be desirable to change stations on a radio or select a particular song on a CD or MP3 player.
A problem with all of the above devices is that a belt clip or other attachment mechanism must be manipulated to remove the device from a belt or waistband and then the device must be replaced on the waistband. Some devices come with a separate belt clip portion. Such a configuration requires a user to detach the device from the belt clip portion and then re-insert the device within the belt clip portion. Removing and replacing a device from a belt or detaching and re-attaching a device in a belt clip can be difficult to perform while exercising. Additionally, in the case of the detachable belt clip device, a disadvantage associated with the device is that the pieces may become separated, which may render the device unsuitable for use.